


revenge and it’s thrills

by beware_of_you



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Top Emily, What more can i say about this, Wow, alternate title: i need to go to horny prison for this, and bondage, and some other wild stuff in between, bathe in holy water, don’t read if u don’t like gays doing sex ig, entirely self indulgent smut, it’s 2 in the morning u guys aren’t going to get any coherent tags from me, it’s so......., jj is a bottom bottom in this, like v top emily, omy to horny prison bye, other than, there’s a belt, there’s gay sex inside, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_you/pseuds/beware_of_you
Summary: "do you trust me?" emily practically purrs, moving to replace the belt with her fingers."with my life," jj replies immediately in a gasp, arching into her girlfriend's touch."good, because i’m going to bind your hands with this belt. and then you're going to lean back so i can eat you out on this desk."
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	revenge and it’s thrills

**Author's Note:**

> what do you do when the mom from the suite life of zack and cody shows up to your fbi bureau and decides she wants to do anything and everything in her power to take you and your team down? you and your girlfriend fuck in her office, of course!
> 
> am i sorry for writing this? no x

The top floor of the federal building is dark, the only light coming from the moon shining outside the large windows. The elevator dings when the doors open, and though the sound normally isn't so loud, it practically booms in the empty halls and reverberates of the linoleum.

Jennifer Jareau pauses just outside of the large, metal doors, scanning her surroundings partially out of habit and partially to double check. Despite the weeks and weeks that had gone into planning this endeavor (memorizing security schedules, scouting out this floor during all hours of the day and night, and implementing the help of one of the best hackers in the United States), it was always a good habit to double check.

She understands that something of this nature isn't something that her guard should slack on, after all.

She had seen the last security guard just making his rounds outside the BAU bullpen less than ten minutes ago. She's well aware the security team patrol the building from top to bottom. This floor would be clear for a solid hour or better before anyone would make a trip back up here again. If they even bothered to make the trip back up here again.

But, as she reasons, it didn't necessarily hurt to play things safe.

Letting out a small, relieved breath, JJ finally steps from the elevator when she spots no one else on the floor. The toes of her shoes click loudly on the hard floor beneath her feet. She winces, freezing in place despite the knowledge that she has Penelope Garcia on her side. JJ knows that the technical analyst has her covered with both false video and audio loops on the cameras' feeds, but the profiler doesn't want to get too cocky and arrogant.

She can't afford to make careless mistakes, especially with such a risky endeavor. If she wants to turn around and call it quits, she could now without any potential consequences to worry about. She can head right back down the elevator and just go home for the night.

The blonde closes her eyes and takes a deep, calming breath. She wants this more than anything. She deserves this, she feels, after the brutal week she just had. The brutal week they all had under the ruthless iron fist of Assistant Director Linda Barnes.

JJ's jaw clenches in determination, her fists balling at her sides and then unclenching slowly. The action almost gives the illusion of taking all her worries and concerns with her. She does really want this, if only to have the satisfaction of getting away with something, anything, right under Barnes's nose.

With a new sense of purpose, JJ moves down the hallway, her eyes scanning the metal plates slid into the holders in the middle of thick wooden doors. She stops at the end of the hall in front of Barnes's empty office, her eyes flicking towards the door to see what she's working with.

The door has a simple handle with a lock that can be undone with a key.

JJ manages to bite back a snort, but does roll her eyes at the simple mechanism. For a building literally designed to hold several branches of highly deadly and trained government officials, there was really a lack of firmer security measures and modern technologies. There's no keycard swipe on the doors, a camera for anyone to shine their badge into, or even a simple keypad combination. It makes the blonde's job easier by miles to have a simple keyhole, but she's nonetheless bemused by the sight.

JJ digs in the pocket of her white button up shirt, checking down both sets of halls one more time before she find the bobby pins she had grabbed from her purse before coming up here. Confident that she's alone, she bends one of the pins in half, straightening it as best she can between her thumb and forefinger. The second one, she completely untwists before bending the metal at one end until it makes a rough loop she can grip between her fingers.

Satisfied with her work, she begins to pick the lock.

She listens intently for the right clicks, not giving into the temptation to give the handle a try until she's certain she's unlocked the empty, but most definitely alarmed, office.

She freezes suddenly, her body going completely rigid and still.

JJ's years and years in the bureau has taught her to always, always be aware when someone is behind you, no matter the situation. It's an instinct that's been drilled into her head since her academy days. That sense has sharpenedsignificantly when she joined the BAU.

It's intuition mostly: the sense that she is being watched, the hair standing on the back of her neck, the sense of unease she feels slowly gripping her stomach. But JJ has conditioned herself to almost feel when there's another person behind her. She can hear the sound of them breathing, sense the heat or lack of cold from their body blocking the elements, the sudden absence of light that comes with someone blocking it.

A soft, thin hand wraps around her waist from behind, the pads of their fingers pressing into firm abs over the thin fabric of her shirt. Their body presses into her own, their warm, familiar scent washing over the blonde and instantly bringing a knowing smile to her face. The tension falls from her shoulders almost immediately, leaning into the other person's touch willingly.

Emily's voice is silky, her breath warming the shell of the blonde's ear as she leans in and whispers, "You know, agent, you could get into a lot of trouble if someone catches you breaking into a superior's office."

JJ barely turns her head, slowly batting her lashes at the brunette. "Are you gonna tell on me?" Her breath catches in her throat when Emily presses further into her, reminding her exactly what they're doing. The blonde's face flushes in excitement as she tucks her lower lip in between her teeth.

"I have... something a little different in mind," Emily croons, trailing her index finger slowly down the blonde's jaw. She gives the younger woman's lips a light tap before her hand falls back to JJ's waist. "Where did you learn to pick locks?"

"I watched a YouTube tutorial," JJ supplies, voice cracking near the end of her sentence with excitement of what's to come. She clears her throat and flushes, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Her hand reaches out and tugs down on the handle, pushing open the door.

The office is so plain, so devoid of anything personal it nearly makes JJ cringe. The walls are empty (with the exception of a single 4x4 window on the left side of the room). The ugly beige walls lack even the most basic of certificates and plaques to commemorate significant accomplishments. The desk sets further back in the room, looking just as lackluster. All that fills the top space are folders, papers, stray pens strewn about and a cup full of various writing utensils. There's no pictures, desktop computer or even a laptop.

No personal items whatsoever.

The blonde's half tempted to look for a charging port, convinced Linda Barnes is no more than an artificial intelligence unit designed specifically to be the most annoying pain in the ass the BAU has ever encountered. Her thoughts are interrupted when Emily places a hand at the small of her back, silently reminding the blonde what they plan to get up to in this room.

Emily guides JJ inside quickly, shutting the door behind them. "All I needed was two bobby-pins," the blonde says finally, turning around to face her girlfriend.

Emily quickly presses the numbered buttons to deactivate the alarm with memorized ease, small smile playing at her lips. "Should I be concerned that you picked it up so easily?"

JJ's eyes flicker from the brunette's face to her outfit: simple white blazer that's unbuttoned just enough to tease prying eyes with what's underneath, tight, black leather jacket, form-fitting black pants that hug the brunette's curves perfectly and that fucking belt with the buckle placed purposely off center that drives JJ absolutely crazy. Heat immediately shoots between the blonde's legs at the sight.

JJ swallows audibly, glancing over her girlfriend carefully. "Best not to question it," she murmurs. "You look..."

Emily turns to her girlfriend with a proud smirk, folding her arms across her chest. "See something you like?"

JJ's tongue darts out to wet her lips, tearing her eyes away from the belt, imagination already running wild. She nods silently, biting down on her lip. The way her girlfriend looks, so cocky and confident, practically radiating seduction, combined with the thrill of getting caught, the smug satisfaction she already has from this entire situation, has her soaked.

"God, yes," the blonde gasps softly, backing up until Emily has her pressed against the nearest wall. JJ meets her girlfriend's smoldering gaze,lifting her hips obediently when she feels the brunette's fingers dip below the waistband of her skirt. Her knees tremble as soon as Emily touches her, just the grazing of fingertips over sticky, wet heat.

The older woman's eyes darken with arousal, smirk only growing as she slowly teases the blonde, garnering the tiniest of whimpers from her mouth. She pulls her fingers from her girlfriend's skirt and holds them up. JJ's arousal is evident on her digits, shining in the moonlight that shines through the lone window.

"I'd say so," Emily agrees with a low chuckle, sucking her fingers into her mouth. She hums at the familiar taste, eyes shining at the sinful, low moan JJ lets out at the sight. She releases her fingers from her mouth with a low, audible pop. She leans in, her breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of her girlfriend's neck. "You taste incredible."

"Emily," JJ whines, hands desperately grasping the back the brunette's neck to pull her in for a kiss. She pouts when Emily dodges her advances, the older woman's smirk growing. "Please," the blonde begs. "I need you."

"Shh," Emily murmurs softly, planting a soft, reassuring kiss on her girlfriend's lips. She pulls back before JJ has a chance to deepen it, peppering tiny kisses along the younger woman's jaw. "I fully intend on taking you right there on the desk, but I'm not going to rush things."

"We're gonna get caught," JJ breathes out in a sigh, tipping her head to the side as Emily's kisses trail down her neck. Her breath hitches when the brunette nibbles at her pulse point, hard enough she can feel it, but not nearly hard enough to leave marks

"You doubt my skills to go completely undetected?" Emily jokes, her breath causing goosebumps to appear on the blonde's golden skin. The brunette's hands run down JJ's sides briefly before they come back up to gently cup the blonde's face, thumb trailing slowly over her lower lip. "We won't get caught. We have plenty of time before someone checks this floor again, remember?"

The gesture, the softened look in Emily's eyes silently ask for consent and if JJ is still okay with this. Deep in the back of their minds, the blonde knows that they're both well aware of the risks involved and what type of consequences they'll pay if they got caught. The older woman won't push the blonde into anything she's not comfortable with. Not ever, and certainly not now.

It makes the younger woman's heart swell with nothing but love and trust for the woman in front of her.

JJ lightly kisses Emily's thumb, sucking the tip of the digit in her mouth and teasing it with her tongue. Her hips twitch at the way the brunette's eyes darken, at how much of Emily's attention she really has.

JJ turns her head and peppers kisses on the fingers her girlfriend had been teasing her with, making a show of it as she nips along them before taking them in her mouth. She sucks at the digits as if they're still coated in her arousal, letting out a small moan of contentment. She slowly lets Emily's fingers go with a small pop, batting her eyelashes innocently. "I trust you. I love you."

Emily grabs the edges of JJ's jacket and brings the smaller woman into her, pulling her into a slow, deep kiss. The blonde's hands immediately tangle in the thick, dark locks of her girlfriend's hair, giving the strands a light tug. She opens her mouth willingly when Emily's tongue traces across her lower lip, sighing out a soft moan into the brunette's mouth.

Emily places her hands back on JJ's small waist, guiding her back until they're met with the resistance from the blonde bumping into Barnes' desk. The younger woman peeks behind her to check what's in their way, barely flinching when Emily's arm sweeps folders, a name plaque and a cup of pens that just barely teeters on the edge of the desk out of the way.

JJ quickly reaches out and grabs the cup from toppling off. She gasp out in surprise at the feeling of Emily's hands under her thighs, giving them a light, encouraging squeeze. Grasping the brunette's shoulder for stability and letting Emily guide her on, the younger woman hops up onto the desk. Satisfied with her placement, JJ hooks a leg around the older woman's waist and impatiently pulls her back in.

The kiss is almost bruising with how forceful the blonde is. The loud moan it draws from Emily nearly has JJ quiver in excitement, smug that she has some semblance of control in this situation. Her victory is short lived, though, when Emily nibbles along her bottom lip and glides her hands up to cup her girlfriend's breasts over her shirt, noting that the blonde isn't wearing a bra. The brunette's thumbs stroke firm circles over the other woman's nipples, coaxing them into stiff peaks.

If she weren't so needy, if Emily's lips weren't so fucking addicting, if the older woman wasn't so absolutely talented with those fucking hands, JJ would be embarrassed with just how easily she's affected from a single touch from her girlfriend. No one has ever made her feel socared for, so wanted and so god damn needy before. Emily's touch feels like absolute bliss, has the blonde trembling and whimpering in anticipation from just the tips of her fingers grazing over her thighs, her ass, her breasts.

Emily bites down on JJ's lower lip, relishing in the sinful whine the blonde lets out at the action. She slowly pulls back, dodging another attempt the younger woman makes to pull her back in and dropping her hands from the blonde's chest.

Her eyes slowly scan the blonde perched on the desk, pupils almost fully dilated in arousal.

JJ's chest is heaving as she attempts to catch her breath, her normally pristine hair now tousled, lips kiss swollen and red, eyes wide and shining with the amount of lust she feels. Her nipples are barely visible beneath the white shirt, tenting the fabric ever so slightly. Her shirt is messily untucked from her skirt, revealing the golden skin hidden underneath.

Emily clicks her tongue in approval at the sight of the skirt. "For easier access," she muses to herself. "Good girl." She runs her hands up JJ's thighs, smirking to herself at the way the muscles tremble under her touch. She tilts her head to the side, studying the blonde silently.

After years of being together, Emily knows, and prides herself on knowing, just what JJ likes. The brunette can easily make the blonde turn to absolute putty in her capable hands with a few expert and precise touches. It makes Emily feel over the moon with the amount of trust JJ puts in her— the blonde knows Emily will always take care of her.

Head spinning with a million thoughts, Emily swallows audibly. She leans in, her breath just ghosting the blonde's ear. "Take off my belt and your shirt."

JJ complies immediately, nimble finger making quick work of the buckle and loops. Her lower lip is tucked between her teeth, hands trembling from her eagerness. It takes a bit longer to work the belt through the loops of Emily's pants, but soon enough, the blonde slithers the leather strap from around her girlfriend's waist. She sets the belt beside her, shrugging off her jacket before her fingers unsteadily undo the buttons of her own shirt. She untucks the rest of the fabric, leaving it open to expose her breasts. She shrugs the shirt off her shoulders, letting it pool around her before looking up at Emily for her next instructions.

Mouth dry, the brunette's eyes scan the blonde's body slowly. Her teeth bite down on her inner cheek as the gears in her head turn, looking between JJ and her discarded belt strewn on the desk.

Emily reaches over and grabs it, thumbing the small loops in the leather, an idea slowly forming in her head. The sound the metal makes as it clicks together is oddly arousing, only adding to the sexual tension in the room. She runs the leather end of the belt up the plane of JJ's stomach, using it to slowly tease the blonde's nipples further. She smirks as the younger woman's stomach muscles jump, clearly affected by the light touch of the smooth, cool material.

"Do you trust me?" Emily practically purrs, moving to replace the belt with her fingers.

"With my life," JJ replies immediately in a gasp, arching into her girlfriend's touch.

"Good, because I'm going to bind your hands with this belt. And then you're going to lean back so I eat you out on this desk."

JJ's breath hitches at the proposition, thighs clenching involuntarily in response. She tucks her bottom lip between her teeth with a small whimper. The very thought of being completely at Emily's mercy while her girlfriend's talented tongue and mouth work against her in the best ways possible is undeniably arousing.

Emily's eyebrow silently quirks up, her gaze softens, and her hands come to rest carefully at the younger woman's side, thumb rubbing soft, soothing circles into the skin below her fingertips. The question for JJ's permission and consent is silent, but the brunette's gesture speaks a thousand words. The way Emily waits and doesn't push JJ into doing something like this is easily the hottest thing the younger woman has ever experienced.

Instead of a verbal response, JJ places her palms on the cool wood of the desk behind her, pushing her arms back until she can hook under the edge of the desk with her fingers. She slowly lays flat against the hard surface, maintaining eye contact with her girlfriend. She hisses at the temperature of the wood against her bare skin, but remains reclined as she brings her wrists close together. She spreads her legs to give the brunette room to slot herself between them, chest heaving with excitement.

Emily smooths her hand through the blonde's long, soft hair, leaning over to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Tell me you're okay with this," she instructs softly. "I need verbal permission, love."

JJ's lower lip quivers at the tender gesture, letting out another soft whimper. She already feels like a rubber band pulled taut and ready to snap, teetering just on the edge without Emily even have touched her where she desperately needs it. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips, eyes closing as the older woman's lips gently trail down her face, over her jaw and down her neck.

"I want this. Please," JJ whispers, gasping when Emily's teeth sink into neck only for her tongue to dart out and lap at the same area. "Please, Em, I need you," she whines as the brunette continues to trail a series of small, mouth shaped bruises (that will definitely need covered with several layers of foundation) down her neck.

Emily hovers her lips back up JJ's neck, just barely brushing the marked skin before giving her girlfriend a light, pleased kiss as praise. "Good girl," she coos quietly, standing up and grabbing her belt.

She gently pries JJ's hands from the desk and pulls her up so that she's sitting up right on the desk. The blonde tucks her hands in front of her stomach, the sides of her wrists pressed together. At this angle, she knows she reach her arms up above her head and grab the desk without straining anything or resting in an awkward position. JJ gives her girlfriend one more reassuring nod and small smile, solidifying that this is what she wants.

Emily takes the length of the leather strap and wraps it around both of JJ's wrists twice, weaving the belt through the buckle. She then tucks the end of the belt back through the buckle, securing it in place. There's a few inches of leather strap hanging limply in the air, but the restraints are clearly secure. Emily tugs on the blonde's hands for good measure, unable to move them apart. JJ tugs her wrists immediately after, twisting them so her palms face the desk but unable to move much more than that. She gives the older woman a reassuring smile and a nod, silently confirming that she's secure.

Emily grabs their discarded shirts and JJ's jacket, laying them out on the desk to offer the blonde some cushioning against the hard surface of the desk. She then grabs her girlfriend's bound wrists and holds them above her head, hovering over the blonde as they recline back on the desk together. The younger woman twists her wrists to hook her fingers back under the edge of the desk, looking up at the brunette and patiently waiting for her next move.

Emily presses a few kisses against JJ's wrists before she steps up and back, looking down at her girlfriend hungrily. She takes off her own jacket, setting it right on JJ's before working on slowly unbuttoning her own shirt. "Do you know how good you look? So willing, open and wet for me, hm?" she murmurs, smiling to herself at the way JJ's gaze is transfixed on her, eyes focused on each and every little movement her fingers make.

Her shirt pools on the floor at her feet, her bra following soon after. She bites back a gasp at how quickly her nipples harden due to the chill of the room. She cups her breasts in her hands, pinching tight, pink peaks between her thumb and forefinger. Her mouth drops open and her head falls back, a small moan falling from her lips.

JJ whimpers at the display but remains on the desk obediently.

"You look so beautiful when you're this needy," Emily continues softly, smoothing one hand down her stomach and down her pants. Her hips jerk up into her hand as her fingers circle her own clit. She swallows back another moan, collecting her own arousal on her fingers before pulling her hands away. She places those same fingers firmly against JJ's lips, clicking her tongue softly.

"Come on, now. Suck them off," Emily commands quietly, yet firmly.

JJ moans out softly, opening her mouth and eagerly taking her girlfriend's fingers in between her lips. She sucks them clean, humming at the taste of the older woman. She locks eyes with the brunette even as her fingers slide to the back of the blonde's throat. Her eyes water and her nostrils flare as she reminds herself to breathe. Emily's fingers plunge deeper, making her release an obscene gagging sound. The blonde holds her girlfriend's fingers at the back of her throat, staring up at her with tears pooling at the corners of her eyes.

"Look at you, choking on my fingers like a greedy little slut," Emily coos down at JJ, removing her fingers from the other woman's mouth. She exhales sharply at the wet gasp that escapes her girlfriend, thumb swiping at the trail of spit that spills out onto JJ's chin. "You look absolutely debauched and I've barely even touched you, Jennifer," she teases softly.

"Looking like this the middle of our superior's office, no less," Emily continues, clicking her tongue and shaking her head slowly. The same hand she just had in her girlfriend's face moves down, fingers gently curling around smooth, golden skin. "But that's the part that excites you the most, isn't it?"

JJ nods frantically, hips bucking impatiently against the desk. "God, yes," she gasps, arching into Emily's touch.

"You've been thinking about this all day. I could tell what was going on in your head every time you looked at me," the brunette whispers, leaning down and pressing wet kisses on the younger woman's ear. "You've just waiting for the moment I could take you against this desk," Emily continues, her breath making the blonde shiver as her lips trail further down the younger woman's body.

"And just maybe you would have some sense of satisfaction over Barnes," Emily adds softly, pressing kisses against the blonde's sternum. "What better than to have your former unit chief bend you over her desk and fuck you in the middle of her office without her ever finding out about it?"

She takes one of the blonde's nipples in her mouth, sucking and teasing the bud with her teeth. JJ arches up into the older woman, a strangled moan releasing from the back of her throat. It's nearly painful how much she's turned on, how badly she needs her girlfriend to stop teasing and just touch her. She grips onto the edge of the desk in absence of grabbing Emily's hair, knuckles turning white at the strength of her grip.

Emily pulls back with a disapproving click of her tongue. She smooths her hands gently over the top of JJ's head, shaking her head slowly. "We can't be making too much noise if we don't want to be caught," she admonishes. "You have to be a really good girl and stay quiet for me, okay?"

JJ's tongue darts out to wet her lips, frantically nodding in agreement. "Please. Please. Please, I'll be good for you, I promise. Touch me, please," she begs.

Emily shoots the blonde a soft glare. "No noise means no talking," she reiterates firmly, giving the inside of JJ's thigh a light slap.

JJ's mouth falls open in a silent moan, her eyes screwed shut and her back arched off the desk. Her cheeks and chest are pink, flushed from being so worked up without even being touched where she so desperately needs it. But no sound falls from her mouth, much to Emily's satisfaction.

The older woman brings her hand back and gives the same spot on the blonde's thigh a more solid slap, the sound echoing through the silent room. JJ bites her lip, her muscles quivering at the brief stinging pain. The belt loop makes a metallic clicking sound as it bumps against the desk when the blonde's grip tightens against the wood.

She doesn't make a sound.

Emily rewards JJ by giving her a soft kiss, sliding her hand down the plane of the blonde's stomach and under her skirt. Her fingers finally make contact with her girlfriend's wet folds. Emily moans softly, muffling the noise by placing wet, opened mouth kisses against the blonde's neck. She sucks along JJ's throat and collarbone, leaving marks as her lips trail down her girlfriend's body. She pulls back a few inches, lips ghosting further and further down the blonde's long body.

Emily's warm breath causes JJ to inhale sharply and shiver, goosebumps appearing on the blonde's skin. The brunette suddenly cups the younger woman's breasts in her hands, thumbs smoothing over sensitive skin. The older woman gently squeezes the soft, subtle flesh before sucking a pink nipple in between her lips.

The sudden action causes JJ's hips to arch off the desk and her mouth to fall open, only releasing a soft, surprised breath from between her lips. Testing her girlfriend's ability to stay quiet, Emily bites down lightly on a sensitive nipple before soothing the area with her tongue. JJ squirms on the desk and turns to press her cheek into the wood of the desk, breath shuddering as she swallows back a moan. The brunette gives the opposite side of the blonde's body the same treatment, sucking a small hickey on the underside of the younger woman's breast.

The blonde on the desk trembles, hips twitching and thighs rubbing together in a meager attempt to gain friction where she so desperately needs it. She's so close that Emily knows it won't take long to send her over the edge.

Deciding to finally take pity on her girlfriend, the brunette grabs both of their jackets and lays them on the ground. She kneels on the clothing, which barely do much to cushion her knees against the hard linoleum. Emily's knees are definitely going to be hurting like a bitch later on, but right now the only thing that matters to her is getting JJ off.

Emily shivers as she presses herself against the cool wood of the desk, hooking her arms around the blonde's thighs and pulling her closer. The older woman brushes her hair from her face before pressing soft, wet kisses against JJ's inner knee. Her head moves under the blonde's skirt, allowing the fabric to drape over her head as her lips trail up the younger woman's thighs.

If they were in the privacy of their bedroom, Emily would most definitely be a bit more cruel with her teasing: leaving a trail of hickeys up JJ's inner thighs, pressing kisses through the thin cotton or silk barrier to barely provide enough pressure for the blonde until she finally decides to pull the fabric to the side and, with a single stroke of her tongue, the brunette would have her girlfriend coming apart at the seams and seeing stars.

Without that luxury and security, Emily opts for hooking her fingers around the waistband of the lace underwear JJ's wearing and pulling them down, leaving them hooked around the blonde's left ankle. The brunette hardly gives her girlfriend a moment to adjust to the cool air hitting her sensitive core, tongue darting out and swiping through dripping wet folds.

Throwing an arm around JJ's hips to keep her still, Emily immediately pulls the blonde flush against her mouth, pressing gentle, open mouthed kisses between the younger woman's thighs before taking her swollen clit between her lips. She sucks gently, smiling against the wet skin when her girlfriend's hips jump at the action.

The noise JJ releases at the feeling, a choked, barely contained squeak of surprise, is positively sinful. Her hips, despite being held down by the brunette, undulate rhythmically against Emily's talented tongue. Her body feels like it's on fucking fire, her face and chest burning with a red hue as she inches closer and closer to orgasm. A particular flick of the older woman's tongue, the way it moves against her, has JJ absolutely keening. Her thighs quiver and her breathing becomes more labored, knuckles white from the grip she has on the desk. She turns her sweating face into the crook of her own elbow, muffling a soft, barely audible, "Fuck!"

Emily closes her eyes and lets out a soft moan of her own at the blonde's reactions, tongue moving with renewed fervor against her girlfriend. The room is filled only with the sounds of JJ's whimpering pants and, god, it's so fucking hot. Emily's quite certain that being between the blonde's legs is one of her favorite things in the entire universe. The older woman has always pride herself on giving really good head, but something about turning her normally very composed, professional girlfriend into a squirming, whimpering mess makes Emily feel especially accomplished.

The brunette takes JJ's clit once more between her lips, flicking and pushing her tongue methodically against the swollen, sensitive bud. She brings up a hand, teasing two fingers against the blonde's entrance before pushing them inside. With a simple curl of her fingers and a particularly hard suck against the younger woman's clit, Emily has JJ coming in her mouth and around her fingers.

A soft, stifled sob of Emily's name tumbles from the blonde's mouth, hips twitching as she rides out her orgasm. Her limbs tense slightly, back arching off the desk before relaxing, the over stimulation from Emily lapping slowly at her clit making her tear up. JJ whimpers helplessly, squirming her hips away from the older woman's mouth. "Oh fu—" she gasps, strangled moan falling from her lips.

"Em... baby, please, I need a second," she begs, eyes rolling to the back of her head when her girlfriend places a soft kiss against her clit before finally removing her fingers and pulling away.

Emily stands with a wince. Damn linoleum floors, she curses silently as she scoops up the jackets from the floor. Her hands move to JJ's waist, sliding the skirt and the lace underwear off the blonde and placing them on the desk with the other discarded clothes. She takes a moment to observe the state her girlfriend is in: red in the face and chest, eyes glazed over and body still twitching in the after shock of a powerful orgasm, covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Knowing they only have a limited amount of time, Emily slaps the younger woman's outer thigh. "Turn around," she demands softly, biting her inner cheek at the quiet moan JJ releases from the brunette's tone.

The blonde releases the edge of the desk, turning over with a gasp as her nipples press against the cool wood. She grabs a hold of the edge of the desk once more, head spinning from being so unbelievably turned on.

Emily spreads the blonde's legs apart, giving her ass a few quick smacks before squeezing the firm flesh between her hands. "I want to hear you this time," she murmurs, sucking her own fingers in her mouth before slipping those same fingers back between JJ's legs. Her thumb swipes at the blonde's clit, rubbing wide circles around the sensitive area. She brings her other hand down against the younger woman's ass, groaning softly at the moan JJ lets out.

"Beg for me," Emily commands, fingers trailing ever so slowly between swollen, pink and glistening folds, barely putting enough pressure for her girlfriend to feel.

JJ gasps, whimpering as she grinds back desperately into the older woman's hand. "Emily... Emily please," she moans, pressing her cheek into the desk. Her eyes screw shut, jaw falling slack when Emily gives her ass another solid slap. She arches her back at the stinging pain that coasts into the most pleasurable feeling. She's already so worked up again, whimpering as she humps back into Emily's touch. "God, please fuck me— oh!"

JJ cries out softly when Emily's fingers finally push inside of her, the brunette starting a slow, precise rhythm. Her mouth falls open with a breathy moan as they curl inside of her and hit that one spot inside of her over and over again so well. "Emily!"

"You're doing so good," Emily coos, twisting her wrist and picking up the pace of her movements. Her other hand moves down, swiping against the blonde's clit with each and every thrust. She whimpers when JJ cries out, her walls clenching around her fingers. "God, you look so hot bent over this desk, dripping on my fingers and begging for more like a good girl." She moans quietly, biting down on her lip as JJ clenches around her fingers again, quickly slapping her ass before rubbing her clit. "You're so close again already... fuck..."

JJ moans at the praise, hips bucking in time with each movement Emily makes. "Em, Em, please," she whimpers. "Please make me come?"

Emily's knees nearly buckle beneath her at the neediness in her girlfriend's tone. She pumps her fingers relentlessly, paying special attention to the blonde's sensitive clit. An expert swipe of the brunette's thumb and another slap on her ass had the younger woman coming for the second time that night. She twitches on the desk, breathy moans and sighs escaping her mouth as Emily soothingly helps her come down.

JJ can hear her blood rushing through her ears, feel her heart pounding wildly against her ribcage as she gasps for air. Her limbs feel like lead, knees like jello and body pleasantly aching and spent. Her mind feels like its floating on a cloud of ecstasy, spinning and reeling from two incredibly powerful orgasms. She turns her head, wiping her sweaty forehead on her inner arm, looking up at Emily just in time to see her suck the younger woman's juices off her fingers.

Eyes darkening with renewed purpose, JJ pushes herself upright on the desk and brings her bound arms in front of her body. She stands up unsteadily on the floor, smiling shyly when the older woman's arms reach out to catch her if she were to fall. Instead, the blonde uses what little movement she has in her arms to push Emily on the desk and drop to her knees in front of her.

Emily gasps at the sudden change, immediately tangling a hand in JJ's long hair. She goes to unzip her pants when the younger woman takes the zipper between her teeth and pulls it down. She whimpers, using her hands to help JJ pull down her pants (god, it should be illegal what her girlfriend can do with her mouth, Emily thinks dizzily) and ruined boy shorts around her ankles. Scooting to the edge of the desk, Emily curls her hand around the back of JJ's head, moaning at the first touch of the blonde's tongue against her.

The younger woman whimpers slightly, tongue moving relentlessly against Emily. JJ peers up at the brunette through hooded lashes, nuzzling the pale skin of the older woman's inner thigh as she moves her head and tongue. She closes her eyes, keeping her tongue out flat for Emily to grind against. Her nose and chin are pressed flush against the older woman, making it difficult for her to breathe but she didn't care. All that mattered was her senses that revolved around Emily, Emily, Emily.

A gentle nudge of her nose bumping against the brunette's clit is all the incentive the older woman needs to ride JJ's face, breathless whimpers and moans tumbling from her mouth. When the blonde sucks at her clit, Emily keens, crying out softly in an incoherent mess of French and English. Her eyes screw shut as the coil deep inside her stomach keeps building, and building, and building until she finally comes with a sharp cry of JJ's name.

Her hips rut helplessly against the blonde's face, fist tight in a mass of golden locks, a tiny whimper squeaking out of her throat at the sinful moan JJ releases against her.

Carefully pulling her girlfriend's head back, Emily pants out before grabbing the blonde's shoulders and pulling her close. They kiss messily, teeth knocking together as both women attempt to catch their breath. Emily finally pulls her belt from JJ's wrists, kissing the mark that the leather binding left behind on the younger woman's skin. Their hands gently caress every inch of bare skin they can find, soothing and loving.

Emily sighs into JJ's mouth, finally pulling back just to rest her head on the blonde's shoulder. She presses a soft kiss there, sighing on the skin. "Thank you," she murmurs quietly, bringing her arms up and around her girlfriend.

JJ presses a kiss to the top of the older woman's head, giving the woman in her arms a soft, reassuring squeeze instead of a verbal response.

They stay there, rocking each other in their embrace for mere seconds before they snap out of their blissful bubble and realize they have to go. They dress in silence, Emily tucking JJ's underwear into her back pocket with a smug grin. The younger agent swats playfully at her girlfriend, her cheeks red but a wide smile on her face as she buttons up her shirt.

The couple fix the desk back to the way it was before they came in, checking again and again that everything is put back in place before they head out of the office once more. They're both silent as they go to the elevator, the air between them comfortable despite the quiet atmosphere.

JJ looks at Emily out of the corner of her eye as she presses the button for the bottom floor. The older woman focuses back on looping her belt properly, catching her girlfriend's gaze accidentally. JJ gives her a soft smile, replacing Emily's hands with her own as she effortlessly loops the belt properly. The older woman gives her a thankful smile, looping their fingers together. As the elevator descends, JJ leans her head lovingly against Emily's shoulder, sighing contently when the brunette presses a kiss on her temple.

They don't know what new hell Barnes will rain down on the team tomorrow, or what her presence means for the future of the BAU. For now, they both could go home with the security of knowing that, no matter that Barnes would do, they would face it together.

(And knowing that their memories will be all that will remain of their secret little rendezvous, of course.)

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos and comments bc they’re my main motivation and if u want more head on over to @tempus-infinituum on tumblr


End file.
